


Reverse II

by raptoriousVigilante



Series: 3 Sentence AU askbox fills [12]
Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime), Diabolik Lovers, Starry Sky (Visual Novels) & Related Fandoms, 神々の悪戯 | Kamigami no Asobi
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: fills for 3 sentence au prompts from tumblr!ch1: starry sky (1)ch2: diabolik lovers (1)ch3: amnesia (3)ch4: kamiaso (3)





	1. Starry Sky (1)

**student council || prompt: politics au**

There were spilled fliers _everywhere_ ; all over the floor, tables, chairs, and the laps of Kazuki and Tsubasa sprawled on the carpet.

Hayato stares at his friends–a political candidate and the campaign’s financial manager–and takes a breath, “Clean this up, I’m not helping.”

He puts a hand on Tsukiko’s shoulder before she can begin to offer her aid and says, “You aren’t, either.”


	2. Diabolik Lovers (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> different take on the same prompt i filled 5ever ago

**yui+the asshats || prompt: role reversal au**

Yui hasn’t felt as hungry or light-headed as she does now that six humans wander her lonely mansion, all with fresh, hot blood pumping through them and leaving her quivering when they get too close.

It’s so, so hard to be near them, so hard to keep her hands off of them when she’s only held back by principle alone; they mistake her kindness for weakness and that fatal fallacy makes them easy prey.

She could take advantage of them but her steadfast stance on taking human blood keeps them alive, though just by a hair.


	3. Amnesia (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use "Yui" for Heroine's name!
> 
> and I took inspo from the ygo games for the card games prompt

**kent/heroine || prompt: d &d au**

Kent’s version of “character creation” involved a multi-page guide that laid out the rolls for every variation of every possible characteristic, from iris color to physical strength.

While it’s sort of funny to let him go as far as he can, Yui has to put a stop to it when he announces his upcoming roll for alignment; she puts her hand on his to get his attention.

“Um…wouldn’t it be more fun to chose that one on your own?”

*********

**kent/heroine/ikki || prompt: card games au**

“Here, Ikkyu,” Kent says upon presenting Ikki with his duel tablet, “I created a puzzle you can’t solve.”

Ikki chuckles but the longer he takes in the puzzle’s duel set-up the quieter he becomes until he’s silent and still, locked in place.

As one who doesn’t take part in her boyfriends’ games, Yui takes a peek at the tablet and then immediately retreats from the product of Kent’s mind.

*********

**ukyo/heroine || prompt: dance au**

Yui should be focusing on her own steps and keeping count but she’s been swept up into Ukyo’s lead as he guides her through their routine, so caught up in following him that when he stops suddenly she stumbles into his chest.

“S-sorry,” she stammers, “is everything all right?”

“Your bun is falling apart, Yui,” Ukyo notes, reaching behind her to brush her escaped strands through his fingers for emphasis, “I was worried you would get distracted.”


	4. Kamigami no Asobi (3)

**baldr/yui/loki || prompt: high school au**

“All three of us can sit together,” Yui sighs, tired from her boyfriends having a disagreement on who gets to sit with her at lunch today, “and I can sit in the middle?”

Loki makes some half-hearted argument that he needs to be next to Baldr to “make sure he doesn’t try anything funny”, but ultimately agrees when Baldr points out that he can’t sit in two places at once.

When they’re seated they boys are pressed close on Yui’s sides, and while Yui doesn’t mind the close proximity so much she does wish she thought to suggest they sit in a circle on the ground outside instead.

*********

**hades/yui || prompt: bakery au**

“First the wall loses power, then the mixer breaks just when we have a large order needing to be fulfilled by tomorrow…,” Hades sighs deeply, sounding and looking like he’s about to sink into the floor, “it’s all my fault…”

“I-it’s okay,” Yui rushes to try to comfort him, “the mixer was pretty old anyway and we have a few smaller ones, I’m sure we can get that order ready to go on time!”

Hades sighs harder, now feeling guilty that Yui is, without a doubt, going to help out with the baking despite it not at all being her job at his bakery.

*********

**takeru/yui || prompt: swimming au**

“I just feel better out here,” Takeru mutters in response to Yui’s inquiry, “not a big fan of those bright lights and tiny lanes at the gym.”

Yui, with the sun catching her warm smile and gentle eyes just right, nods, “You do seem happier, Takeru…it’s nice.”

Takeru blushes and since he doesn’t want to unpack those feelings right now (or…ever, maybe), he abruptly excuses himself from the moment to rush back into the ocean without another word.


End file.
